This invention relates generally to a plasma generator and more particularly to a plasma generator constructed to propel small projectiles to hypervelocities. Heretofore, in order to propel small objects such as beads, at hypervelocities for simulating meteoroids that may be encountered while traveling in outer space, it has been necessary to propel such from chemical explosions, from electrical exploded wires, or from electrostatic accelerometers. While these apparatus may be able to propel very small particles at hypervelocities, they are not satisfactory for larger particles.
In order to obtain high velocity bursts, devices have been developed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,028 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,345. In a co-pending application, bearing Ser. No. 367,606, entitled "Self-Energized Plasma Compressor," also assigned to the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, there is disclosed a self-energized plasma compressor which has a helical coil coaxially aligned with the center axis of a coaxial plasma generator so as to compress the plasma for engaging beads to accelerate such to hypervelocities.
However, such devices do not disclose utilizing gas as well as a helical coil for moving plasma to a narrow end of a coil for engaging objects to propel them at hypervelocities. The disadvantages of prior devices was generally the limitation in mass and velocity achievable for particles. These limitations resulted from the combined characteristic limitation in velocity density and controllability of temperatures of the accelerating medium.